My Life
by ChangedForever70
Summary: Jacob imprints on Seth & he isn't to happy about it. Suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story. I own nothing.

So my life sucks, you see I'm a werewolf & I'm part of the pack of LA Push in Forks, Washington. My name is Seth Clearwater & my sister Leah Clearwater is a werewolf to (the first female in our history). The only way we turn is because of vampires & the only reason they are still here is because of dumbass Bella Swan. My pack has a thing called imprinting & my ex-best friend Jacob Black thought he was in love with her but he found out he wasn't & let her go ( thank God). But now we have an even bigger problem because he has now imprinted on me & I maybe gay but I don't want him. I know he means well when he tells me I can't go to battle with the rest of the pack. You see when a male shifter imprints on another male (shifter only) the dominant & submissive effect will happen & what that means is that the dominant ( which in this case is Jacob & the submissive is me). Although I'm supposed to be the submissive, but I reject him & that pisses him off. Sam ( our Alpha male) says I shouldn't do this but do I listen no. Anyway a submissive can bare the children of the dominant & when I heard that I almost died. Jacob's wolf is starting to show that it really wants me to have it's kids but that shit is never gonna happen so his wolf can kiss my ass, also my wolf is a female wolf so that is why I can have kids.

Reviews are Loved!


	2. Chapter 1

Second Chapter Enjoy & Will Be Longer Next Time.

So I just woke upon this beautiful Saturday morning & went downstairs to get some breakfast & when I get downstairs I see my mom & sister sitting at the table.

Good Morning sweetie! My mom says.

Morning mom. I say.

Morning brother. Leah says snickering.

Morning sis. I say to her rolling my eyes & then I go get me some cereal & orange juice.

After I eat my breakfast I went upstairs to take my shower & I went back downstairs my Mom told me that Jake called & to call him back. I didn't of course. I later went to Sam's house because it was my turn to patrol with Leah & Jared. (I hate it because Jared & my sister have imprinted on each other so that is hell). About three hours later we finally get back to Sam's & Emily's house & we hear yelling so we go inside to find out what's going on & we walk in to find Jacob arguing with Sam.

How could you! Jacob says.

He is still alive isn't he, if he wasn't you would have felt it! Sam Said.

What the hell is going on here! I screamed at them.

Seth! You're still alive! Jacob started running towards me but I stopped him.

Of course I'm still alive you idiot! I yell at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks & the look of relief on his face quickly is replaced with a look of anger & then next thing I know he his right in front of me.

What did you just say! Jacob commanded.

You fucking heard me bitch! I yell back.

If anyone is a bitch it's you. He says.

I don't think so. I say.

I then spit in his face & walk out of the house next thing I know I was on the ground looking up at Jacob.

You better watch what you say to me or else. Jacob tells me.

Or else what you're going to rape me. As if you could Paul, Leah, Sam, Jared, & my mother would kill you so I would love to see you try. I say confidently.

He begins to take off his pants when Sam jumps out of the front door and attacks him.

Keep your hands off of him until he wants to or else you'll have to deal with me & a few other people so keep your hands to yourself.

Ha-ha. I laugh at him, but then Sam glares at me & I stop, but I'm still snickering.

After all that I go back in the house & get me some lunch. When I get into the kitchen Emily is at the stove cooking something that smells amazing.

I have always loved your cooking Emily. I say to her.

Thanks Seth, & you need to be nicer to him you know that right? Emily asks nicely.

No I don't have to be nicer to him because he won't let me fight with the rest of the pack so I won't be nicer! I scream.

Please Seth just try to be a little nicer to ease his pain because it hurts him when you reject him when he even just sits next to you, you just have to fly off the handle just try to be more friendlier to him and at least let him sit next to you when he comes. Emily says pleading.

I guess I will try. I say.

Thank you now will you please go get the others so they can come & get lunch. Emily asks.

Sure. I say.

I get up from the table & go in the living room to see Jared & Leah on the love seat cuddling, Sam, Paul, & Embry on the couch watching the game as well as Collin, Quil & Brady on the floor & last but not least Jacob on the recliner.

Lunch is ready guys & as soon as I say that Embry & Quil almost knock me down trying to get to the kitchen. When I open my eyes I see a hand & of course it's Jacob.

Need any help. He asks hopefully.

Yes actually. I say.

We go into the kitchen & I sit down & he goes to sit across from me but I grab his shirt & motion for him to sit down & he gets a happy look on his face.

After everyone eats we all go outside for some much needed air.

"Hey do you guys smell that" I say smelling the air & smelling something putrid, like old shoes or something.

Yea. Everyone says.

Cliffhanger what do they smell!

Review For More Greatness lol!


	3. Author

Hey guys i have decided i'm not gonna continue this story so i'm going to give it to someone but u have to use my first two chapters & finish this one but you can make small changes to them so message me if you want it.

Chapter: #3

Do you guys smell that? I ask sniffing the air.

Yes. Everyone says.

Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Colin come with me & Brady stay here & in wolf form so just in case we need you, Seth, & Jacob as more backup. Sam says.

Hell no! I scream.

Seth stay! Sam commands

Fuck you! I storm into the house.

I ll talk to him. Jacob says calmly.

K let s go! Sam says then they go off & shift into wolf form.

Jacob s Pov

I went inside to find Seth & I found him on the couch. I sit down next to him & I hear a low growl come from him.

What s wrong Boo? I say to him.

Two things: 1st thing: Don t call me that Jake.  
>2nd thing: I m stuck here with you.<p>

I got mad after that comment & next thing I know I was attacking his lips.  
>He pushed me away then asked What the hell! <p>


End file.
